


You can't stop me

by MercilessSheriff



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood and Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercilessSheriff/pseuds/MercilessSheriff
Summary: Villain! Caitlyn or Criminal! CaitlynVi and Jinx are the cops here...When Caitlyn turns five years old, she loved watching Criminal vs Police movies. She admired Villains or so called criminals. Her friends, Jinx and Vi said that they want to be a police officer when they grow up, Caitlyn asked if they want to join her and make a gang of Criminals, they refused. Caitlyn was so angry about it, and never talk to them again. So, Caitlyn left home at a young age to become the world's greatest criminal.





	You can't stop me

**Author's Note:**

> Jinx and Vi are siblings in this Oneshot.

Five year old Caitlyn was walking alone in the streets, she just ran away from home. She was bringing a kitchen knife for future use. She hates her only two friends, they betrayed her. She hates them. 

One day... They'll be fighting against each other.

\---

Its been three months since Caitlyn left home. She met a gang of Criminals and joined them. The criminals didnt expect a five year old child will join a risky gang.

Caitlyn was reported missing after the day she left home. Jinx and Vi didn't know what to react... They know she hates them now.

"So Caitlyn... Are you ready for your first mission?" The head leader of the gang, Alistar said "yes yes! I'm ready! I've been waiting for three months!" Caitlyn replied, god she was so excited.

"Your first mission is to kill someone, don't worry if you didn't do it, there's still chance. Brand will be with you, he will be recording whether you did it or not" Alistar said "only one person?!" Caitlyn asked "can I kill two persons?" She asked 

"Confident, arentcha?" Alistar chuckled "alright... IF you can do it" he replied 

"Yey! Come on bro Brand!" Caitlyn said as she ran towards the exit door "hey wait!" Brand said, following her, bringing a phone to record.

"Alright... Where to find a perfect victim...?" Caitlyn whispered at herself "ah! I know! Bro Brand, stay at near the entrance of the alleyway, then tell them there's a crying child in there, then, I'll sneak behind them and stab them to death" Caitlyn said.

"You sure are smart, Cait" Brand said, looking for victims while recording...

"There's a crying child in the alleyway, mind checking it?" Brand asked "sure!" The man named Rakan replied "we would like to help!" The woman named Xayah said.

Xayah and Rakan Entered the alleyway "I don't see any child" Xayah said "that's because you are tricked" Caitlyn said as she Stabbed Xayah countless time 

"Rakan! Help me!" Xayah said but it was too late, Xayah was dead. "YoU'rE nExT" Caitlyn gave Rakan an insane smile.

"I'm not gonna lose to a child! I'll avenge Xayah!" Rakan said, knocking Caitlyn in the stomach fast. As the man got a closer look of the child's face. 

"You're the missing child three months ago!" Rakan said as he stopped punching. "Who cares? My both parents are abusive and my friends betrayed me" Caitlyn said

"Any last words?" Caitlyn asked, licking the blood of Xayah stained at her knife. Rakan said nothing and ran away. Sure, Caitlyn may be a five year old child but she acts like a matured person.

"You're not getting away!" Caitlyn yelled, throwing the knife, which hits Rakan's back. The man was knocked out. Caitlyn went towards Rakan and pulled out the knife and stabbed him repeatedly.

"That's too much now, Cait. Let's go home. I brought Jacket to hide the bloodstains" Brand said as he gave the little criminal a jacket.

Caitlyn wore the jacket and Zip it. As they walk out like nothing happened. "I save the video~ I'm sure the gang will be happy" Brand said 

"That's great! Now they can't treat me like a little kid!" Caitlyn replied "you are a little kid" Brand teased 

"Hey!" 

\--

"We're back!" Brand said "how did it go?" Alistar asked "just look at the video, Caitlyn, go take a bath"

"Okay!"

Then they look at the video "whoo! I'm late!" It was Malphite, one of the members of the gang "did you steal it?" Alistar asked "of course! Here it is!" Malphite replied as he Gave a diamond to Alistar 

"Wonderful, Brand restart the video, I didn't see all of it"

Sixteen years later...

Caitlyn is now twenty-one years old, Co-Leader of to gang, Alistar is still the leader.

Right now, they are blowing up the city. The new cops, Jinx and Vi saw a familiar face. 

"Is that... Caitlyn...?" Jinx asked, pointing at the familiar girl. "No it cant be... Caitlyn was pronounced dead five years ago." Vi replied

"Heya! Jinx! Vi! Remember me?" Caitlyn asked 

"No way..." Vi whispered 

"Caitlyn...?" Jinx called out 

"Finally! I thought you guys forget about me! Watch me destroy the city and YOU CANT STOP ME"


End file.
